The reason for all dreams
by SleepEatRead
Summary: Two opposite girls find themselves rudely chucked into Middle-Earth with no hopes in finding their way back. That isn't until Riddermark riders find them and hold them captive. A certain prince may have taken interest in the most unlikely one. Rated T to be safe. Warning: Tragedy and Romance.


**A/N:Before you start reading, I have to tell you that none of my characters in the book are perfect, none of them are Mary-Sues and bone of them identify a significant family resemblance to anyone. Anything recognizable belongs to Tolkien's books and all familiar scripts belong to Peter Jackson's work. Excuse my grammatical and spelling errors, correct me if the need arises and if I get some facts wrong, please do not hesitate to tell me.**

_**Let the Magic begin.**_

"Come one Lisa, we need to get going, you already look good!" a girl, about the age of nineteen cried in exasperation. Another girl, about twenty was looking in the mirror and applying a ridiculous amount of water proof and smudge proof mascara. Unlike the seventeen year-old this one was prettier and skinnier, with long honey blond flaxen hair that runs down her tail bone and lovely round green eyes with pointed features. She was the fairer one.

The nineteen year old, on the other hand was not nearly as perfect, she was pretty but in a plain way, not like Lisa who was ridiculously pretty. She was taller than average, with chestnut hair that reached the middle of her back in curls and waves with a slight bushiness. The only reason Lara never cut it off is because it made her feel pretty due to her lack of figure. She was considered fat by most, but she wasn't that fat. She was fat enough to actually show in the thighs and face. She had large, almond shaped brown eyes.

"We still have time, calm down" Lisa huffed, sending her a menacing glare. They were adopted siblings who acted as siblings should, if a bit more meaner as they were complete opposites. Lara was a sarcastic,witty, funny if she felt like it and an oddly shy girl who hated attention and preferred books over people. Lisa on the other hand was loud, out-going, and rude when she wanted to and her favorite company was the male gender. She couldn't even cook to save her life unlike Lara who was kinder that Lisa.

"The road takes a good half an hour, what are you talking about, are you trying to kill me? We are supposed to be on the road like, right now." Lara said, looking at her watch hysterically.

"Go pack your books or something, at least wear some mascara, try to look good in the meeting. For once in your miserable life" Lisa snapped.

"I don't want to look good"

"You don't have to try hard sweet heart" Lisa snapped. Lara bristled and grabbed the mascara tube from Lisa's hand and ran the brush repeatedly through her lashes in a furious manner, her face red with humiliation. It was no secret that Lisa was obviously prettier than her.

"Happy, now go change, you can't go to the University class room wearing that!" Lara said, giving a disapproving look in Lisa's booty shorts and crop top. "Change now, I am not going to get kicked out because you can't be decent"

"OK, keep your bra on" Lisa huffed and walked away. Lara grabbed her bag and made sure her files and books were with her.

Lisa came back a while later wearing a converse and a pair of skinny diesel jeans and a white lace shirt with a long cardigan on top.

"Happy?" Lisa asked snidely.

"Yes, let's go"

"I still didn't wear my Lip gloss"

"You have a whole make-up kit in that dammed bag of yours, I am sure you can make time in the car to do so"

"That means you have to drive,I won't let you do that, that's my car"

"Dad gave it to both of us, if you haven't noticed, now stop whining and come on" Lara snapped and walked towards their Toyota with a pouting Lisa on her trail. Lara got in and started the car. Lisa was already putting her lip gloss on and fixing her already perfect hair.

The way was thank full clear so Lara didn't worry about tardiness.

They arrived and Lisa got off the car while Lara went to park it, once she was parked she went to join her sister who was walking through the the Tree path to the entrance, a sudden drop in temperature made Lara shiver.

"Lisa" Lara panted, Lisa turned around to look at her in annoyance but her gaze fixed at something behind Lara's shoulder. Lara looked at Lisa in confusion and turned to see what she was looking at. The tree path seemed to have lost it's surroundings, it was coming closer to them.

"Lisa!" Lara shrieked and ran to grab her hand. Suddenly the approaching forest end hit them like a train and They could see no more.

Lisa woke up first, it seemed they were in an extremely wet place with two men standing above her and Lara. They weren't exactly handsome, cute maybe but not handsome. Lisa sat up with a start, her heart beating, who are they, where is she, what is happening.

"Hello" one of them said with an Irish accent, "I'm Pippin, this is Merry. We found you here" he said happily. Lisa was soaked and she didn't share the same enthusiasm.

"Why am I here?" she demanded.

"You don't know?" Merry asked incredulously.

"No, am I supposed to?"

"Well, it would be a bit changed now. We are in Isengard! Or, what is left of it now anyways. But we don't know why you are here, we thought it was best to ask you"

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

"I mean, we allied with the ent to help us flood it, and destroy it's glory and evil. It was the only way to help our friends win this war, it was our part that we wanted to play to help them" Pippin said proudly, obviously understanding the question better than Merry.

"Evil?" Lara squeaked.

"Isengard bread and army of pure evil, Sauraman bread them himself. For whatever purpose I am still not sure though, it can't be anything good"

"So you guys are basically fighting for good"

"For Middle-Earth"

"And all the good comforts" Merry reminded Pippin hastily.

"And that too" Pippin agreed. A moan next to Lara stirred their attention.

"Is that your friend?" a talking tree said slowly, walking up to Lisa, Lisa let out a squeak in fear.

"He is not going to hurt you!" Merry said hurriedly, as though it settled the matter"he helped us fight for the good!"

"Ya" Lara said, trying to sound convincing, she was definitely not on Earth. "That is my adoptive sister. We don't look anything alike"

"Adoptive?" Pippin stammered at the term.

"Means they are not actually related you dolt" Merry said exasperatedly.

"Oh, I knew that" Pippin said indignantly.

"Sure" Merry rolled his eyes and Lisa sat up. Lara hurriedly explained everything, Merry and Pippin helping her along, and the ent of course, who to Lara's surprise was more fascinating than scary.

"So, in conclusion we are not on Earth anymore and we got dropped in a place called Middle-Earth in the Middle of a war?"Lisa summed up.

"Pretty much" Pippin said.

"Talk about apocalypse reigning in" Lara muttered and Lisa scoffed in agreement.

"You can say that again" Lisa said.

"What are you going to do now?" Lara asked "You are not going to leave us are you? We'd be pretty much lost here"

"Well, first we are going to have some well earned comforts after a hard day's work" Merry said squeezing in between the girls and taking out some food from his pack.

"Then, we will go where ever the wind blows, you are more than welcome to come if you like" Pippin invited.

"Thanks, that was really kind of you" Lara said sincerely. Lisa, thankfully, kept her mouth shut should a rude comment come out.

"Your welcome, want some salted pork? We have plenty" Merry invited.

"Or an apple but personally I prefer the salted pork" Pippin said. Lisa and Lara stuck with the apples, they weren't that hungry so they staked it into their packs.

"Hey Lara, did you do your journal essay, Proffesor Banely assigned it the day before." Lisa said.

"Ya, I did it, but I didn't edit it yet, why, you didn't do it?"

"No, not yet, I couldn't bother with it much"

"That is worth half your physics grade you know."

"I know, but I am just so lazy" Lisa whined.

"As we all know." Lara rolled her eyes, Merry and Pippin seemed confused when suddenly they engaged a conversation of their own.

"Only, Pippin" Merry said, once Lara focused on what they are saying "You've never done a hard day's work" he laughed.

"Eh..true" Pippin agreed, playful reluctance evident in his voice. Lara giggled and Lisa huffed at her. A neigh of a horse was sounded, Lara froze and looked to where the sound was from.

Pippin and Merry let out cries of happiness.

"Welcome Welcome!" Merry yelped, standing up, quiet tipsy from the mug of ale he held in his hand. Lisa giggled too this time. When she looked at the horse riders she was surprised, they were dressed in such a medieval way that it was surprising, but it mattered not, they were not in Earth. Lisa, from the corners of her eyes, saw Lara tuck a flying lock of her hair behind her strangely red ears. "Welcome, My Lords, To Isengard"

"What's left of it now" Pippin said, quiet proud. Lisa raised an eyebrow. Lisa was glad her sister had her eyebrows done at a salon last Thursday for her birthday, and head waxed her face thoroughly.

The men hadn't payed attention to them.

"You young rascals!" cried a gruff, grumpy voice. Lara looked over at the speaker and saw it was a really, short, heavily armored man with an extremely bushy red beard astride a horse and was riding behind a man. He had to be the most beautiful man she has ever seen. He had long blond hair that reached his waist and flew like a shampoo commercial in the wind. His features were sensual and it was clear he was quiet tall.

"You have led us on a wild goose chase for you you did!" the gruff man cried in outrage, but there was a hidden relief in his eyes, that were strangely warm in contrast to his gruff demeanor and voice. "Here we find you, feasting and smoking!"

"No, we have helped you" Pippin corrected "And now we sitting, on a field of victory and we are enjoying well earned comforts after a hard day's work"

Lara and Lisa looked at each other, amusement evident in their eyes. Lara giggled and odd sound, that reminded her strangely of Emma Watson while Lisa smiled.

"The salted pork is particularly good" Merry added, taking a large inhale of old Toby.

"Salted pork" the man whimpered longingly.

"Hobbits" the old man clad in white said in exasperation. His eyes strayed to us and Lara felt like shrinking under his wise and stern gaze.

"Who might you be?" he asked, not unkindly but there was a hint of warning in his voice.

"Oh, these are our companions we have met along the way, quiet recently might I add!" Merry said.

"Lisa" Lisa said smoothly, unaffected by the way the men turned their gazes on her.

"Lara" Lara whispered, looking at her shoes finding them very interesting.

"We're under orders, from Treebeard, who has taken over management of Isengard." Merry said, flailing his arms about him.

"May I ask how you became companions with the young Hobbits?" the wizard asked politely, his eyes strayed to Lara, seeing that she seemed the smartest. Sure enough, Merry, Pippin and Lisa looked at her for an explanation.

"What?" Lara asked innocently leaning away "We didn't get here on purpose" she added hastily catching the old man's raised eyebrow, it clearly spoke it's dissatisfaction of the answer.

"Oh, finally, I have been dying for the day where you didn't know anything" Lisa huffed in satisfaction, Lara shot her a filthy look.

"Unlike you I am actually-" Lara started, frostbite icier than ever in her tone.

"Ahem" a sharp sound snapped Lara and Lisa's argument over, they looked accusingly at the old man.

"Yes?" Lara asked with strained politeness.

"I really would hate to break up the civil conversation you two are having but you have not answered the question I have asked you" the old man said pleasantly, but there was an unspoken warning in his tone. Lisa eyes his staff wearily, it looked tall and it radiated of too much power.

"How am I supposed to know? I was late for my physics class because of _someone" _Lara gave Lisa a pointed look which Lisa turned her nose up at "I tried to catch up with Lisa and suddenly we were both here"

"Actually, you both fell from the sky" Pippin said pleasantly.

"Ya, that too" Lisa said.

"Physics?" asked a man clad in black with sunburned skin, he was quiet good looking.

"Er, you know, the... the science that deals with energy, motion, matter and force..." Lara said.

He didn't say anything but eyed Lara wearily.

"Where do you come from?" the old man interrogated.

"Hell" Lisa muttered, Lara shot her a filthy look.

"We come from Pheonix, Arizona in America." Lara said, feeling smaller than ever under their gazes. She felt like adding 'we come in peace' but she didn't think they'd appreciate a sense of humor.

"Pray tell where is that?" the old man said, confusion in his tone.

"It's on Earth" Lisa said.

"Perhaps you mean Middle-Earth?"

"No, just Earth" Lara said flatly.

"Where is this Earth?" he asked.

"In the Milky Way"

"Where is that? I want a proper answer!" he said sternly.

"I don't know how much clearer I could be!" Lara snapped irritably, suddenly feeling quiet annoyed at his idiocy.

"It is sort of obvious isn't it? America is not in Middle-Earth" Lisa said.

"Brains are awesome, I wish people had them" Lara muttered, getting up and dusting herself. She wore a pair of boyfriend jeans, a white cardigan, a v-neck aeropostale shirt, black converse and she had her hair tied in a french braid. Her narrow-square glasses seemed a bit lopsided, to make herself seem intimidating, Lara fixed them professionally and eyed them, not with distaste(one of them looked like royalty, she did not want to cross him) but with curiosity.

"Your attire is different, is that what you wear in Am-erica?" the kingly looking dude said, stumbling over the pronunciation of 'America'.

"Yes, that is what we wear in America" Lara said, hopping down from the stone she was standing up on.


End file.
